


Taylor Swift. Really?

by CaffeinatedBunny



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Civil War Team Iron Man, Found Family, Gen, Post-Civil War (Marvel), author has no idea how to tag this, not overtly hating on Cap, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedBunny/pseuds/CaffeinatedBunny
Summary: Really Peter, really? Taylor Swift?!”“Just sing along and dance boy wonder.”-A semi-serious crack fic.





	Taylor Swift. Really?

**Author's Note:**

> I really really enjoyed writing this scene, though I've sadly lost the inspiration for the full fledge fic. It's been sitting in my folders for months so I figured I might as well post it. I hope you like it!

"Rhodey!" Came the excited yell of a young woman, the sound of sneakers slapping against tile just as loud before the door to the conference room swings open wildly to where it almost slammed against the opposite wall. Her hand barely catching it just in time with her quick reflexes, the motion jarring just about everyone in the room and cutting the tension that hung over everyone like a storm about to break. A bright smile stretched her ruby red painted lips wide as her face seemed to radiate delight until she realized exactly what she had walked into. Darcy came to a near screeching halt as she blinks at those sitting around the large table, blinking a few times before her bright grin fell into a tense pucker.

"Yes Darcy, what can I help you with?" Rhodey is quick to ask as he steps carefully back from where he had been standing at the head of the conference table to turn his full attention to the young graduate who was all but rocking from foot to foot. It wasn't unusual to have her bursting into rooms in excitement or out of pure need for help in getting the scientist three under wraps if Friday hadn't been able to help. As quickly as her smile had fallen, it came back in full force as her attention quickly gets riveted to him, this time with just a hint of the mischief that filled her.

"You can't miss this Rhodey-Bear, it's too good for you to be locked in here with them when this is going down." She says shoulders shaking with held back mirth before she strides forwards to grab his hand before turning and heading to the door intending to drag him with her if she needed to. Not that she had to; considering Rhodey was pretty much at her heels, Darcy doesn't care if the others that were sitting in the room followed or not all things considered it was the least of her worries. "I have Friday recording it for posterity cause we both know how much he'd find this hilarious." The ‘once he's back to normal’ filling the silence between them, something that they have chosen to fully believe to happen, to think otherwise hurt a little too much.

"Let me guess if I were to ask what is going on you won't tell me will you," He says with a sigh as he continues to allow the shorter woman to pull him down the hallway towards the stairs instead of the elevator. "And why are we taking the stairs?" Rhodey demands as he holds himself back a bit making Darcy struggle to continue to pull at him till she stops altogether to huff at him in exasperation.

"We are taking the stairs because the elevator opens up where he can see and I don't want him to get startled and stop because again this is too cute and hilarious to miss Duh." Darcy seemingly manages to say all in one breath, accompanied by a heavy eye roll that Rhodey would recognize any where making him let out another sigh even as he motions her with his free hand to continue to lead the way. The barely muffled sound of shifting feet behind him, has his shoulders tensing before he decides to completely ignore the group following them; it wasn't like they could do anything without jeopardizing their one chance at getting back what they threw away.

They could hear the music even as they were half way up the stair well, which considering who was all at the compound currently didn't surprise him any. So letting out a breath he pinches the bridge of his nose as shakes his head.

"Darcy, please, please tell me Jess kept the liquor away from the minors," He barely manages to get out before the college graduate was already placating him with a distracted wave of her hand that only those twenty-one and up were allowed anywhere near the bar and that she had Harley on the case. "Harley's only twenty!"

"He's in college and if you think he hasn't been drinking then you're forgetting your MIT day's mister; because no one in college waits till they are twenty-one to drink," She refutes easily with a shake of her head before she's pushing the stairwells door open to the common floors hallway, the music was clearer now along with the near riotous laughter of people either already drunk or were just shy of hysterical with mirth. "Besides I have Vision mixing drinks." Darcy adds with a wicked smirk and a wink tossed over her shoulder as she strides out of the hallway to join the group of people in the large space taking the glass that was offered to her from Jane. The astrophysicist was nearly collapsed across the arm of the couch she had claimed, her whole body shaking with suppressed laughter, Helen Cho was nearly in the physicists lap so over taken with giggles. The others were not much better, draped and settled in their seats, leaving the two young teenage boys in the center of the living room with a projection screen angled above them so everyone could see them included.

"Last one, no more Peter; I'm done this would be so much funner if I were allowed alcohol..." The dark haired teen says with a whine as he flops to the floor like a marionette with its strings cut; limbs splaying out as he lays there. "It's not fair, father has been giving me whiskey since I was like eight, this is just cruel and unusual punishment."

"Be that as it may, I am sure that everyone here is more a parent than your father." Pepper speaks up from her spot on the love seat situated in the corner; a tight smile pulling at one corner of her lips as she glances over to the two teens. Her eyes warm as they settled on the one who was still sprawled out on the floor.

"And that's including Vision, Harley and Peter, so you know it's bad parenting when..." Hope snarks from beside the red headed woman, from the other side of the love seat, their bare feet tangled slightly together as they both went over paperwork left over from the day.

"Coming from you that says a lot." The boy from the floor sasses back, making Pepper snort which causes Hope to smile in delight, her own shoulders shaking with mirth. A shared glance of relief between the two women, that is thankfully missed by said teen laid out on the floor of the living room.

"Peter pick the next song quick before he gets it in his head again to see if he can indeed badger us into a drink." Harley says with an over exaggerated sigh that barely hid how truly fond he was, mirth lighting up his eyes for a moment and Rhodey sees the moment the younger man catches sight of the group standing behind him. His shoulder’s going tight, chin tilting up as a cold mask takes over his face, and Rhodey is quick to hold up a hand which quickly stills the younger man easily. The group behind him were after all currently under the U.N’s protection till things were figured out at the least, plus with Iron Man out of commission and some of their other heavy hitters trying to fix that issue; they may just need them. There was a lot more to consider than just their own desires, personal vendetta’s aside and as much as it gulled him to put aside the justice that the world had every right to claim there was something bigger than them all coming. 

Never mind that them seeking out their own justice for wrong done to one of their own would be going against Tony’s wishes, sure it felt like a slap in the face that the Rogues were getting off easy for the damages and death they had caused. But Rhodey was going to trust in his brother’s plan knowing that there was more going on right now behind the scenes then even he was aware of. He was also just thankful that they had overrode Tony on allowing the Witch into Tony’s home, even more so now then before. He’d accept his brother’s wish to work together for the greater good but put his foot down when it came to the Witch-Bitch. It was the first bar’s of music that pulls him out of his thoughts, his mind quickly catching onto what song exactly Peter had chosen; and from everyone’s suddenly still posture they are all barely holding back their laughter. A loud groan of disgust sounds from the floor even as the other dark haired teen pushes himself up so he was once more standing. 

“Really Peter, really? Taylor Swift?!”   
“Just sing along and dance boy wonder.” 

The exchange was quick before the two teen’s fall quick into lip syncing and dancing with the song to the moves the game was throwing up for them to copy. For those who had been there since this started and for Rhodey the fact that the dark haired teen was good at dancing came as no surprise nor the fact that Peter was just as awkward as he appeared. Soon enough the adults were cracking up and laughing as the two boy’s ham up the dance moves a bit really putting on a show for them. 

"I'm sorry, the old Tony can't come to the phone right now"  
"Why?"  
"Oh, 'cause he's dead!" 

He just about chokes on his breath at the changed lyrics and the way the two boys play it off, even as the rest of their group continue to giggle and enjoy the show, but a quick glance behind him shows him how stiff and still the Rogues had become at the lyrics even as the two boys continued on obliviously. He can’t see either boy’s face but he can guess at the wide delighted and mischievous look on Tony’s, especially in light of all the acceptance and love that he’s getting from their friends throughout the living room. As the music starts to taper off, he tosses a thankful smile over to Darcy who’s beaming at him before he’s turning to push and herd the group of fighters back into the stairwell. 

“But…” 

He’s quick to cut the super soldier off with a sharp glare as he pulls himself up to his full height. “Not here, back to the conference room please.” Is all he’s willing to say as the trek back down the flights of stairs is much quieter than the one going up.


End file.
